The invention pertains to a machine tool comprised of a machine table, upon which a work piece can be fixed, and a moveable headstock installed opposite the work table having at least one driven spindle directed toward the work piece, which contains a machining tool.
Generally, work pieces are fixed onto a machine table for machining work and are brought to the desired shape through material removal by a rotating tool, which is held and driven by a spindle. This spindle is mounted in a moveable headstock arranged opposite the machine table, which also contains the spindle drive and any existing cooling medium feed. The headstock or the spindle itself can be moved toward and away from the machine table, in order to be able to establish the machining depth. Roughing tools are initially installed for the machining, in order to create the rough form, while the fine machining is accomplished subsequently by replacing the roughing tools with finishing tools. It is desirable, therefore, that the tool be able to reach all sections of the work piece, which is not readily possible with known machine tool constructions. For instance, the traversable reach is predefined by the distance which the machine table can be shifted, which does not suffice in all cases.
From this stems the objective defining the basis of this invention, according to which a machine tool of the conventional type is to be improved, such that the traversable reach is expanded without changing the machine table, and that roughing and smoothing is to be made possible with a single machine tool. Also, the machine tool is to be simply and economically manufactured and safely installed.